The present invention generally relates to medical devices, methods, software, and systems. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques for selectively heating and shrinking tissues, particularly for the noninvasive treatment of urinary incontinence, hernias, cosmetic surgery, and the like.
Urinary incontinence arises in both women and men with varying degrees of severity, and from different causes. In men, the condition occurs almost exclusively as a result of prostatectomies which result in mechanical damage to the sphincter. In women, the condition typically arises after pregnancy where musculoskeletal damage has occurred as a result of inelastic stretching of the structures which support the genitourinary tract. Specifically, pregnancy can result in inelastic stretching of the pelvic floor, the external sphincter, and most often, to the tissue structures which support the bladder and bladder neck region. In each of these cases, urinary leakage typically occurs when a patient's intra-abdominal pressure increases as a result of stress, e.g. coughing, sneezing, laughing, exercise, or the like.
Treatment of urinary incontinence can take a variety of forms. Most simply, the patient can wear absorptive devices or clothing, which is often sufficient for minor leakage events. Alternatively or additionally, patients may undertake exercises intended to strengthen the muscles in the pelvic region, or may attempt behavior modification intended to reduce the incidence of urinary leakage.
In cases where such non-interventional approaches are inadequate or unacceptable, the patient may undergo surgery to correct the problem. A variety of procedures have been developed to correct urinary incontinence in women. Several of these procedures are specifically intended to support the bladder neck region. For example, sutures, straps, or other artificial structures are often looped around the bladder neck and affixed to the pelvis, the endopelvic fascia, the ligaments which support the bladder, or the like. Other procedures involve surgical injections of bulking agents, inflatable balloons, or other elements to mechanically support the bladder neck.
Each of these procedures has associated shortcomings. Surgical operations which involve suturing of the tissue structures supporting the urethra or bladder neck region require great skill and care to achieve the proper level of artificial support. In other words, it is necessary to occlude or support the tissues sufficiently to inhibit urinary leakage, but not so much that intentional voiding is made difficult or impossible. Balloons and other bulking agents which have been inserted can migrate or be absorbed by the body. The presence of such inserts can also be a source of urinary tract infections. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved therapy for urinary incontinence.
A variety of other problems can arise when the support tissues of the body have excessive length. Excessive length of the pelvic support tissues (particularly the ligaments and fascia of the pelvic area) can lead to a variety of ailments including, for example, cystocele, in which a portion of the bladder protrudes into the vagina. Excessive length of the tissues supporting the breast may cause the breasts to sag. Many hernias are the result of a strained, torn, and/or distended containing tissue, which allows some other tissue or organ to protrude beyond its contained position. Cosmetic surgeries are also often performed to decrease the length of support tissues. For example, abdominoplasty (often called a “tummy tuck”) is often performed to decrease the circumference of the abdominal wall. The distortion of these support tissues may be due to strain, advanced age, congenital predisposition, or the like.
Unfortunately, many support tissues are difficult to access, and their tough, fibrous nature can complicate their repair. As a result, the therapies now used to improve or enhance the support provided by the ligaments and fascia of the body often involve quite invasive surgical procedures.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, methods, and systems for treating fascia, tendons, and the other support tissues of the body. It would be particularly desirable to provide improved noninvasive or minimally invasive therapies for these support tissues, especially for the treatment of urinary incontinence in men and women. It would further be desirable to provide treatment methods which made use of the existing support structures of the body, rather than depending on the specific length of an artificial support structure.